La no tan normal vida de Charlie Bradbury
by Ceeccily
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic sobre un día en la vida de Charlie. AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Un día en la vida de" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".


Era un día normal para la peliroja.

Se despertaba diariamente a las diez de la mañana, no muy temprano pero tampoco demasiado tarde. Se preparaba el desayuno y tomaba café en una taza del "world of warcraft" mientras veía el capítulo atrasado de juego de tronos.

Después de su matutino desayuno se metía en la ducha al ritmo de "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" cantándolo a pleno pulmón.

Después de vestirse con una de sus camisetas favoritas, la que tenía el logo de "No soy una princesa, soy una khaleesi", se preparaba para salir a trabajar.

Después de ayudar a los hermanos Winchester había tenido que abandonar su vida y su identidad varias veces y ahora trabaja en una empresa de informática, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer; hackear.

Trabajaba para una especie de empresa que necesitaba recolectar información de otras empresas y agrupaciones importantes. Charlie no preguntaba, simplemente trabajaba, encima le pagaban bastante bien. Había aprendido a no preguntar después de su mala experiencia con los leviatanes y su jefe Dick Roman.

Charlaba en la sala de descanso con sus nuevos y humanos compañeros. Allí no se sentía del todo a gusto pero intentaba aparentar normalidad. Desde que todo lo sobrenatural había aparecido en su vida veía cosas raras diariamente.

Después de salir a trabajar paseaba con su moto por las calles de su nueva ciudad y aparacaba delante de una tienda llamada Delirio. Era una tienda donde vendían comics, merchandising y todo lo que un friki pudiese desear.

Cuando pasaba horas en esa tienda y era acosada por unos siete chicos ya podía salir de aquella tienda con un nuevo objeto para su colección. Se volvía a montar en su moto y caminaba hacia el parque, aquello era bastante relajante, nada que ver con los últimos meses que había pasado en compañía de Dean y Sam, aunque les echaba de menos.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y miró el fondo de Scarlett Johansson en el papel de la Viuda Negra, con aquel traje tan ceñido que... Sacudió la cabeza y con un suspiro fue a su lista de contactos buscando la "D" cuando la encontró sonrió para sí misma unos segundos antes de enviarle un sencillo mensaje, solo un saludo y un "¿qué tal todo?" Tampoco quería preocupar al castaño.

Guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y subió la música de su IPod mientras miraba ttranquilamente a los transeuntes pasar.

Era increible que unos años atrás estuviesen a punto de ser deborados por unos bichos de la biblia que provenían del purgatorio ¿no era de locos?

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Dean "Aquí, en el mundo real, tambíen eres una heroína" Y era verdad, por primera vez se pudo sentir como Hermione, una heroina que poca gente reconocería por la calle, en su caso ningún humano que no tuviese nada que ver con la caza de demonios y espectros.

Siempre se había refugiado en series o videojuegos para vivir una vida más interesante que la propia, pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde que habían aparecido ese par de hermanos su vida era de todo menos aburrida, y en el fondo le alegraba un poco.

Notó el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y lo revisó, leyendo el mensaje del preocupado Dean, como si fuese su hermanito mayor al que había llamado a las cinco de la madrugada porque había bebido demasiado en la comicon. Con una sonrisa se apresuró a calmar las abordantes preguntas del mayor. En realidad solo quería hablar con él para saber que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, que todo había sido real, que Dean y Sam eran reales, que lo sobrenatural era real, y que aquella hada a la qie casi se había tirado también había sido real.

En cuanto contestó a Dean se levantó del banco, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, hora de volver a casa y viciarse a la play3. Regresó en su Scooter amarilla y subió al piso de alquiler que tenía, dejando la bolsa en la mesa para sacar su nueva figurita de Jon Nieve.

Revisó el móvil otra vez y vió las llamadas perdidas del Winchester. Con un suspiro marcó la re-llamada, esperando escuchar su preocupada voz.

-¿Charlie? ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien Dean, solo recordaba viejos tiempos y querido llamarte ¿tú estás bien? ¿Y Sam?-

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio y luego una voz de fondo; supuso que sería Sam preguntando por ella. Sonrió más ampliamente cuando el mayor puso el manos libres y pudo escuchar a ambos. De verdad sonaban como un par de hermanos preocupados.

-¡Sam! Estoy bien, espero que el idiota de Dean no te haya preocupado. Solo me apetecía saber como están los salvadores del mundo-

Escuchó la risa ahogada de Sam y el gruñido de indignación de Dean antes de que le contestasen.

Pasaron casi una hora hablando sobre lo que habían hecho estos últimos meses y resulta que los Winchester estaban más cerca de su casa de lo que ella pensaba, si se quedaban varios días a lo mejor podía visitarles o invitarles a su casa a relajarse.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sentó en el sofá y encendió la consola con el juego de GTAV hasta que escuchó el timbre y se tuvo que levantar de mala gana, a abrir la dichosa puerta.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una despampanante chica rubia esperandola en el marco de la puerta. La peliroja boqueó varias veces y luego ladeó la cabeza, intentando buscarle alguna explicación.

-Creo que te has confundido...- Charlie entrecerró los ojos, escrutando con la mirada a la rubia, no parecía peligrosa ni borracha así que la invitó a pasar.

La rubia solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unas bragas con estampado militar que la peliroja estaba deseando arrancar de aquellas largas y vertijinosas piernas.

-No me he confundido, nos conocimos el otro día, en la tienda Delirio ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Me diste tu dirección para que viniese a verte a cualquier hora-

Charlie bizqueó por un momento, intentando recordar algún momento de aquello que la rubia le contaba. Nunca se había olvidado del rostro de una chica, y menos si era alguien... Bueno, que estaba tan tremendamente buena.

Mientras la peliroja se perdía en sus pensamientos, la rubia ya se había acercado a ella y repartía pequeños besos por su cuello, metiendo las manos por dentro de su camiseta. Se sobresaltó cuando notó las manos ajenas sobar con deleite toda la carne que cubría el sujetador y en ese momento se dejó guiar por la lujuria, encontrandose con los labios de la rubia, atacandolos con ansia.

Poco a poco fue quedando tumbada en el sofá con la imponente rubia encima suya, marcandola por todos lados. La peliroja no podía hacer nada más que boquear para conseguir más aire mientras jadeaba de puro placer, aferrandose a la ropa de la rubia intentando desnudarla para contemplar todo su cuerpo.

La rubia se separó del cuello de Charlie, el cual ahora tenía un mancha roja que lo decoraba. Se miraron durante unos instantes y fueron cerrando el espacio entre ambas hasta casi rozar ambos labios.

En ese momento un grito desgarrador y una luz dorada proveniente de la cara de la desconocida hizo saltar a la peliroja, la cual, confusa, miraba alrededor buscando explicaciones.

De repente tenía a una tía buena semidesnuda y muerta encima suya y los vió, de pie delante del sofá con un cuchillo en mano. Los hermanos Winchester.

-¡Dean! ¡Podrías avisar antes de acuchillar a mi chica!-

-Es que así estaba entretenida- Dean no dejaba de contemplar a ambas mujeres mientras hablaba y se llevó un codazo por parte de su hermano mayor, el cual retiró el cuerpo de encima de la peliroja.

-¿Qué haceis aquí? ¿Y que es eso?- Charlie señaló el cuerpo de la rubia que ahora descansaba en el suelo de cualquier forma, luego se cruzó de brazos y miró a los dos hermanos furiosa y temblorosa por el susto.

-Tu "chica" era un demonio y estabamos aquí por su caso. Estaba seduciendo personas estúpidas para que al final del sexo hicieran un contrato con ella.

La peliroja notó el énfasis de la palbara "estúpidas" y notó el calor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Y yo que iba a saber?!- Indignada se dio media vuelta y piso el cuerpo de la rubia, yendo a la cocina para preparar café para los nuevos invitados.

-Podías agradecernos que te hemos salvado- Soltó el castaño, sentandose al lado de su hermano menor en la mesa repleta de figuritas, las cuales examinó a conciencia cuando Sammy no miraba.

Charlie regresó con tres tazas de café y se sentó en frente de los hermanos, dejando escapar un suspiro que arrastraba consigo un "gracias, espero que me quitéis ese cadáver del suelo o me tendré que deshacer yo de tres"

Miró a los hermanos y luego sonrió sin remedio. A pesar de haberle cortado DOS rollos de una noche; un hada y un demonio, lo habían hecho para protegerla, y sabía que después de conocer a esos dos valientes hermanos su vida ya nunca sería la misma. Así que se limitó a suspirar resignada y a compartir lo que quedaba de tarde con sus dos amigos antes de que se marchasen a salvar el mundo de nuevo. Con Charlie siempre vigilándolos, claro.


End file.
